seitora's Sailor Moon Loops
by Seitora
Summary: Chapter 2: Setsuna Vowels, Usagi goes looking for Mau-nip, and Minako makes a Preemptive strike as Sailor V
1. Chapter 1

**This was written in response to the idea of "**Loops**", started on The Fanfiction Forum (link in my profile for those who are curious), which is a scenario in which the characters of anime, manga, book series, etc. are in a perennial Groundhog Day loop, not of a single day but of a timeline adhering to years. In this specific fanfiction, the **_**general**_** (but not held exactly strict) looping timeline for the Sailor Moon series starts from the beginning of Chapter 1 of Sailor Moon, and ends about twenty five years after the end of the series.**

"**Awake" refers to a character who, during the course of a loop, is aware of the fact that there are Loops and has memories from at least a single past life.**

**Crossover loops with other series also occur, as noted in the last scene.**

**This is the author's only Sailor Moon Loop at the moment, though more may always come in the future if it strikes his fancy.**

* * *

It wasn't often that he was "Awake", a term he had learned through eavesdropping on his sister. Throughout the many Loops that they had been awake in, she and her friends still had not clued in to the ingenious set-up he had devised in his closet, boring a small hole in the drywall and setting up a pair of tin cans in the small space between their bedrooms, before covering over the damaged drywall. It wasn't something many would expect an elementary-school boy to come up with, but then again, he had been through the grades so many times that it was a chore.

When he first came to in his very first second time around, he had been confused. What was going on? Just the day before, he had been an advisor and confidante to his sister, once upon a time a bratty girl named Tsukino Usagi, then Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of the planet along with King Endymion. The Earth was about to usher in a new era of humanity, as they were set to recolonise the Moon, with the ancient Moon Kingdom's life support systems being brought up online, and the first ship bearing robots to terraform Ceres was being sent out.

He hesitated to ask his sister at first if she knew anything about it, thinking it a possible time travel technique, perhaps orchestrated by the mysterious Sailor Pluto, then clamped shut when the opportunity arose. He had been faintly aware in his youth of many mysterious incidents occurring in inner Tokyo, something he would later learn was a result of the shadowy youma infiltrating businesses and residences, attempting to drain energy from humans for the plots of their lieges. Their attempts had been meticulously planned, however, as the Senshi drew more attention themselves when they appeared than the fatigue in the surrounding population that youma operations had hitherto caused.

The blonde boy also knew off-hand the relative dates that each of the other Senshi had in turn 'awoken', as well as the major villains they had fought, events he had learned in a few heart-to-heart talks with his older sibling during the rare downtimes in governing that they shared. So when he walked past Aino Minako on the street a full three months before she was due to arrive on the scene, and saw Mizuno Ami and Hino Rei conversing on the bus only a few days after he 'reset', and heard mention from Usagi of a new, tall girl well-versed in martial arts transferring to school over a month and a half before she had originally transferred, Shingo knew. Whatever had happened to him to bring him back in time had also happened to his sister, and the Inner Senshi.

It was selfish of him, Shingo had thought at the time, not to tell his sister that he also was from a future that no longer was. He didn't think it would make a wit of difference, except perhaps for somebody she could talk to late at night that also knew of the trials she went through, and there was a sort of perverse pleasure in being a third-party observer that knew everything that was going on.

That thought had been quickly blown away when he saw how his sister had gone on to steamroll over all the competition she had faced a lifetime ago. He remembered the lights all going out in Tokyo once, of how eternal darkness had begun to cloak the Earth later, only to be repelled, of how a pink-haired girl also named Usagi came to live with their family briefly, only to disappear, of how the area around Mugen Academy had been laid to waste, and of how Usagi's friends all slowly began to vanish, one by one, seemingly kidnapped, and how Usagi had herself become more and more razzled and stressed. He had genuinely worried for her then, she looked as if her hair was beginning to turn white.

None of that happened. The news didn't report anything about it, and the Senshi never appeared. Instead, the tin cans he had put in the wall to eavesdrop on his sister to find out if she, too had travelled back in time allowed him to listen in on the conversations she held with her friends, the fellow Senshi, over their communication devices. Of how Metaria was a 'joke' as always, boasting of how she beat Nehellenia with both hands tied behind her back, and remarking on how Hotaru, a name he vaguely recognized as the civilian name of Sailor Saturn, the only soldier more rarer than Sailor Pluto in Crystal Tokyo, was able to exorcise Mistress 9 by thought alone at the start of each 'Loop' now. Her father had been apparently possessed in the original timeline, willingly if he was to guess, but lots of experience had allowed Hotaru to enjoy the presence of a more sane version of Professor Tomoe, and even having her once-dead mother around once more.

His second life ended nearly the same as his first life had: he had grown up to become an advisor to his sister as she sat on the throne in Crystal Tokyo, as the Earth was about to launch forth permanent human residences to the Moon.

It took him a few more lives to gather the information he found most important. From what he managed to deduce from the little trinkets of dialogue his sister spouted over her communicator, for every loop he experienced, she experienced at least tenfold, if not more. It was humbling, and was something he had to expect. What was now only a few years age difference had become perhaps a thousand years age difference in the amount of lifetimes lived, and hers were far more hectic and battle-filled than his were (or at least they had been, until sheer experience allowed her to blow away all comers).

By the time of his fifth life, he observed the actions of everybody around him that he was fairly positive wasn't a Looper. His mother and father would deviate very slightly at the start of each Loop from their actions in his original lifetime, but within a couple of years, large shifts in their mannerisms and actions could be detected. The two didn't do the same action at each instant in time over and over again, because his sister always did things differently. Like the ripple of a puddle of water when a rock is thrown in it, her changing actions caused a changing reaction.

So he made a game of it. His sister must surely have observed the phenomenon by now. Usagi was incredibly perceptive of other people, but it was her empathy for emotions, not for motivations, that made her so great a figure. When it came to analysing people's actions, Shingo wasn't sure if she had evolved so much since her first life. So how much could he change the way he went about his life while his sister assumed it was all a natural consequence of her and the Senshi's new actions?

He took kendo up in that life. It was an arduous task, as he had not one but four lives of experience to become set in his ways, and even something as seemingly simple as swinging a stick required him to break away from the accustomed manner he had always carried himself. He stuck to it long enough to become a 7-dan, financially supporting himself through the early career position of a professional engineer he had taken in the previous four lifetimes. He never became a wise and respected adviser to the Throne in that life, however. The next two lives he changed back to what he had now called his 'normal' lives, careful imitations of the first forty-odd years he had once lived, believing his sister would become suspicious if he were to have two lives in a row that deviated significantly from what she was used to.

Kendo was also useful in that it disrupted the tedium that he had developed into. Unlike his sister and her friends, Shingo was normal. The only claim to fame he had was that he was the younger brother of the girl who would become Neo Queen Serenity. Much of each new life was dedicated not to trying to become more and more powerful, but to learning the history and geography of the world. He enjoyed learning about and visiting new cultures every loop.

Thankfully, there was one constant that kept him from becoming incredibly bored. Throughout each life, he had had only a single wife, his childhood classmate, Mika Kayama. Call it sappy of him, maybe, after he had seen some of his sister's friends cycle through many, many, many different boyfriends in only a few lives, but he wasn't sure he could ever love another person as much as he had her, even if every loop tore away decades of memories and he was left with a fragment of the character and personality that she would grow up to be. And yet...every time he looped, as he watched Mika grow up again and again and again, he was always inspired by how a meek little girl who liked her dolls would grow up into a powerful woman, always able to handle being wed to an advisor to Neo Queen Serenity and the stresses it brought about.

But Mika existed at the start of every loop, and could be rebuilt, though with different facets of her base will expressing themselves over the years every lifetime around. The same could not be said for the children he had once fathered, five of them, the age range of fertility being greatly expanded with Usagi's ascension and the life-extending gift she brought. Shingo had been devastated when he had his first and only child in his second life around: although he had once again had a daughter to start, Sakura of his second loop was not the same Sakura of his first life. His precious five sons and daughters were gone, vanquished forever because of those accursed Loops, and so would be Sakura.

He nursed a grudge against his sister for a long time after that. Unlike his own sons and daughters, Usagi's sole child, Chibi-Usa, was always the same person somehow. Was the pink-haired girl herself a Looper, perhaps? Shingo didn't know, though he knew it to be a possibility. Usagi undoubtedly had dealt with the loss of relationships with people who had regressed thirty years in age and memory overnight, but at least her one and only daughter was 'destined' to be born. It still hurt, to be honest. The profound loss he felt at the 'death' of his six children, unable even to bury them as they were lost not to death but to time, was something that would never vanish, but that same force of time had managed to make the hurt fade, and with it, the jealousy of his sister. But needless to say, he never had another child. It was always easy to swat the issue of children away when Mika brought it up – they had hundreds of possible years now to have children, not just a little over a dozen anymore.

In his seventh lifetime, he once more served the Throne, but in a different function: he had taken up poetry in his childhood days, and would become the poet laureate of Crystal Tokyo. It helped him to get over the pains he had carried with himself for eons. If Usagi saw the hidden meanings behind his words, she never mentioned it.

By the time lifetime number nine came around, Shingo decided he had had enough of his mixture of peaceful childhood and high-octane advisory, and looked to do something else: he attempted to learn magic.

Magic was a hard thing to grapple to the ground and grip onto. He was not some planetary guardian, nor did he have the crystallised form of his very soul, or descent from a noble magic family of old. Even worse, he was male, something Neo Queen Serenity had made clear to him when he expressed his desire to her shortly after once more becoming an adviser: men tended to have a far harder time wielding magic than women, a fact grounded by his being able to count on one hand the number of male magic users he knew in Crystal Tokyo.

Out of the routine two decades he would have as one of his sister's close confidante, it took Shingo the first decade just to be able to seize the incorporeal substance that was magic permeating his surroundings. It took nearly the rest of his remaining decade to even be able to harness magic to cast anything, and his last year before the loop reset was spent on trying to cast a spell approaching anything useful.

When the loop finally reset, Shingo was depressed again. He had run the gamut of his Crystal Tokyo career trying to learn magic, and while he had made concrete with the beginnings of learning it, he had barely gotten anywhere substantial afterwards. The blonde boy still insisted on playing the game he had started on seeing how long he could hide his Looping from his sister before giving up the game. To continue it, he would have to wait again until Crystal Tokyo, pretend to start learning magic all over again, do it slightly faster than he had done previously, and then get five to ten useful years of learning done. He would have liked to practice what he had learned before at the beginning of this new loop, but he had no idea if his sister, or Luna the Mau, or any of the other Senshi could somehow sense somebody else using magic. He would not take the risk.

Or at least, that's what he told himself he would do, until his sister mentioned Loop pranks on her communicator device while he was eavesdropping. His sister...was playing pranks during the Loops by using foreknowledge of past lives?

It made a perverse sense to Shingo. Usagi was looping more than he did. Surely she must have gotten bored during the countless years, much like he had by the time of his third life, and turned to short-term jokes to keep on trekking.

Well, he wasn't going to let her get the best of him. In his original lifetime, Shingo had played a lot of mild-mannered pranks on his sister. It was only fitting that he be the first to fire off a prank in an extraplanar time prank war before she hit him back hard with experience manyfold his. He hit paydirt a few loops later, when the point at which he Awoke was a good couple of days earlier than his sister.

**SCENEBREAK**

Usagi repressed a yawn as she moved her way towards the Osa-P. _Damnit Naru, why couldn't you be Awake so I don't have to keep coming to rescue your ass at the start of every Loop?_, she thought to herself.

Beside her ran the black Mau known as Luna, a sidekick who was also only Awake part of the time. Unfortunately and fortunately for Usagi, Luna wasn't Awake this Loop. Unfortunate because she wouldn't have somebody to gab with for a few days until the other Awake Senshi met with her (or for a few decades if nobody else was Awake but for her), and fortunately because that meant she could prank Luna with all her foreknowledge and background knowledge that the cat-like 'advisor' had lost in her cryostasis following the loss of the Moon Kingdom.

Idly, Usagi mused, hoping that Mamoru Chiba would be replaced by somebody else from another reality as Tuxedo Mask in this Loop (having Awoken just before Luna had showed up through her open window, she had no idea if Mamoru was around). She still loved Mamoru, marrying him and giving him a daughter in those Loops which weren't cut short that lead to Crystal Tokyo, but it was always amusing to see an alternate Tuxedo Mask, such as the single-minded Sousuke Sagara and the flighty Hikaru Agata as the Phantom Renegade.

She was still recovering from Kenpachi Zaraki, however.

With a couple of long leaps, startling the black kitty following behind her, she finally landed on the street front, standing in front of the Osa-P's front door. Kicking the door open, she started her spiel, "Halt, youma! How dare you-"

And then stopped, as the moonlight shone in through the open door. Dust littered the floor along with the unconscious bodies of many of the patrons that had been hypnotised by the fake jewelry the youma had earlier sold. That there was a great pile of dust centered in the middle of the building indicated the youma had already been defeated, but that wasn't the most surprising part.

It was the short, blonde nine-year old who was standing there, the moonlight revealing his features, leaning against a rudimentary focus staff that he held in one hand. As blue eyes met blue eyes, Shingo cracked a grin. "Yo, Usagi-nee-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

**As stated before, these scenes revolve around the idea of characters **"Looping" **through their timeline, getting the ability to repeat moments of their lives. In my case, I mostly use it for trolling.**

**As always, there are a ton of Loop snippets available at TFF, The Fanfiction Forum, with a registration link for the site at the top of my profile.**

**Scene One**: Setsuna Vowels

**Scene Two**: Usagi and the Search for Maunip

**Scene Tree**: Minako takes a Preemptive Strike

* * *

**Scene One**

"Wow, Setsuna, who's the girlfriend?" Makoto proclaimed at the intrusion of the Senshi of Time and Chaos, toting a tall, purple-haired girl behind her. The two had appeared at the Hikawa Shrine on one of its slower days, where the Inners were taking the Loop off after having massacred Chaos and all its minions. "Did Hotaru have an older cousin or something we didn't know about?"

The purple-haired girl paled for a second, before she began to spoke. "I'm not a girl." His voice was deep enough to dispel that notion quickly. "I get that a lot, though - the other Setsuna thinks it's funny." Looking over at his current companion, one hand over her mouth as her eyes were twitching, he growled, "So does this one."

"Urp," Minako whispered in the background to Usagi, "I think I'm going to go colour-blind. Where do all these weird hair colours come from?"

Setsuna removed her hand away, and then waved her hand at her companion, "Girls, this is Tieria Erde, another Looper. I ended up in his dimension in a Loop, and we met and hit it off." She paused, taking a quick breath, and then added, "And Makoto, if you try to say anything about him looking like your old Senpai, I'll curse you so the only men who look like your old Senpai will all be gay."

"Eep," Makoto squealed, cowering behind Ami, as she had most certainly not been thinking of saying anything like that.

Tieria grumbled beside Setsuna, "We did hit it off, until you forced me to take your family name, Setsuna Meiou."

Setsuna blushed beside him at the memories of that scene, but quickly recovered to turn around and pinch him on the cheek. "Aw, but I loved your nickname. How could I do anything other than make it even more appropriate, Vowels?"

* * *

**Scene Two**

It had started with a sad, sad realisation for Usagi.

While Mau looked like cats, felt like cats, loved fish and milk like cats, meowed like cats, and even shed hair like cats (damn you Luna!), when it came to their internal anatomy, they were most certainly _not_ cats.

And while it meant the Mau had conveniently forgotten that convenient fact in that horrible, horrible alternate universe where all logic had gone to the trolls and Zoisite made a pretty woman, making it impossible for Diana to have been the child of Artemis and a local pussycat, it also meant that Luna was *sob* completely immune to the effects of catnip. She was still trying to exorcise the crazy parts of her personality that remained behind from that Loop.

Usagi was sad, she really was. There had gone a perfect prank opportunity.

That was, until she had mentioned the idea to an Awake Artemis when he in his human form and her had gone out and gotten totally smashed one night. He, after securing a verbal promise from her not to use the knowledge against him (and then getting it down in a pinkie swear, a brofist, and an ironclad contract the size of two books...you'd think she couldn't be trusted!), informed her that there were in fact some substances that could make the Mau go totally bonkers. Unfortunately, those same drugs were made from plants that grew only on the Mau planet, which had been blown up before Usagi typically began her campaign against Beryl and Metaria.

Great, just totally great.

And so, several Loops had passed. Artemis was smart, but he wasn't a chemist, and he didn't have the exact molecular structure memorised of Mau-nip, as Usagi had taken to mentally calling it in her head. At one point, Usagi realised she could just become a genius scientist, analyse the entire genome of the Mau (did Mau even have DNA?...she would figure that out one day, maybe), and _then_synthesise something that would make Luna totally trip balls...but down that path lay Sakura, and madness, and after having seen the girl in a few Fused Loops, she agreed with Naruto and Sasuke's assessment - that girl was _scary_.

* * *

Her break, oddly enough, came after listening to Keith Richards.

The man may have been high at the time. Probably. Induitably so. The man _had_ said he had once snorted his father's ashes, so she probably shouldn't have listened to him upon telling him about her Looping powers and some of her hijinks over the year. The man said that if she could fly faster than the speed of light and if you didn't age while travelling at the speed of light, then shouldn't you like totally be able to travel back in time if you go faster than light?

Usagi had blinked, said, "Oh", and walked away, while disregarding the crazy man's idea for all of five seconds.

That lead to her idea to build, of all things, a giant slingshot. After her last crazy idea to take Chaos and drop him into a galaxy-sized blender, resulting in a FUBAR Loop, she probably should have listened to that voice in her head that said not to do such a crazy idea. She listened for about however long it was that she found herself pinching loli-Hotaru's cheeks, squealing about how cute she was, and then mentally wondering why the Soldier of Silence was so pre-disposed to growing up and becoming heavily immersed in bondage culture (especially when Chibi Usa was the one putting her in bondage...). Once loli-Hotaru had squirmed out of her grasp, the voice had shut up.

* * *

Unfortunately for her, the giant slingshot plan had one flaw. Where was she supposed to find a Giant Rubber Band of +16 Elasticity?

She went to D&D Cons all over the world. Everywhere she went, it was the same. "It can't be done." "Are you insane?" (Yes, she was) "That's impossible!"

Bah, she would show them. Even if she had to farm rubber sap from the entire country of Brazil and vulcanise it until she got rubber of the right quality.

* * *

The one loop that the planet Vulcan actually existed between Mercury and Jupiter, she went there to vulcanise her rubber sap and finally got her Giant Rubber Band of +16 Elasticity.

* * *

A few Loops later, with all her materials gathered, she set up her giant slingshot. There were a few troubles, like when government inspectors were fretting about her putting the base of the slingshot a few kilometres deep into the Earth (she needed an anchor, alright!). But it wasn't until she finally managed to launch herself that she suddenly thought this wasn't quite a good idea. If she managed to bork the universe again and throw everybody into a FUBAR Loop, one of the goddesses (or maybe Welsper, who always loved trolling the non-Awake Senshi when he took the place of one of the Mau) was going to be _pissed_. Oh well.

* * *

To her complete surprise, Keith Richards' idea actually had worked. It hadn't even resulted in an Eiken Loop.

Usagi had found herself several thousand years in the past from the present day. Not long enough to save the Silver Millenium (though it might be badass if she got Looped there one day and could fend off an entire army of youma...she was drooling now), but enough to go to the planet Mau before it had been vanquished by Sailor Galaxia.

Having interacted with the Starlights in her own time plenty, she was able to easily pass herself off as a Starlight who decided to visit Mau. From there, it was fairly easy to walk into the local bar and find out just what could get Mau completely plastered, get some of it, then duplicate it a hundred times over.

* * *

Usagi giggled as she dropped the video she had just taken into her Subspace, along with several duplicates. Oh, when Luna was Awake again, she would be mortified to see the scene before her. There was nothing quite like a black cat(like) standing on its two hind legs, dancing around the room wildly with one paw up to her chest and the other out wide, while belting out a perfect rendition of Grizabella the Glamour Cat.

* * *

**Scene Three**

"Ar-te-miiis, Ar-te-miiis, he's the greatest tomcat in history, Ar-te-miiis, Ar-te-miiis, he's about to barge in on a pubescent girl not even wearing a tee," The white cat whispered that last part to himself as he pounced and leaped over the rooftops of Tokyo's Shiba Ward, eventually almost flying through the open second-floor window of an unsuspecting family's household.

Slowly, quietly, wary as ever for the girl's parents, he slipped through the open door leading into the bathroom, seeking out the target he had been stalking for several days...

And promptly got picked up and his head buried into a budding bosom. "Oh, white kitty!" The girl squealed in delight, mashing his fragile tomcat cranium against her, er, chest. "Like, oh my god, how did you get in anyways? Did my parents leave the front door open?"

Artemis wasn't in any condition to respond or even meow in desperation, given how he was quite short of breath at the moment.

"Oh, I know!" Minako continued, "Maybe you leaped through the window I leave open every evening in my bedroom, and you managed to leap through the window because you're really not a cat, but secretly you're a feline-like alien who was the advisor to the queen of a long-dead kingdom from the moon."

At that, said feline-like alien suddenly stiffened in between the girl's arms. What she had just said was far too specific to be a coincidence. Digging his furry head out to the open air and taking a deep breath of fresh air, he stared at Minako, his green eyes to her blue. "You remember, Princess?" He asked in an almost breathless whisper, his hopes up significantly since he wandered into the bathroom.

"Of course I do!" Minako gushed, putting him down on the floor and twirling around, thankfully keeping her towel up as far as Artemis' health was concerned. She squatted down so her face was closer to the now-grounded Artemis, and continued talking, "I remember being the Princess of Venus, becoming the Soldier of Love and Beauty, becoming leader of the Inner Senshi...I remember Princess Serenity...and..." Here, her countenance notably darkened, "Queen Nehellenia and her curse, The fall of the Kingdom, wielding the Holy Blade, and that bitch Beryl. I'm glad I managed to kill her before I died."

"So you do remember!" Artemis responded with glee. "How long have you had your memories for?"

Minako put her finger up to her lip, appearing to be in deep thought, before she looked down at the bathroom tiles. "Before I answer that, Artemis, how about you go to my bedroom? Let me change first."

The white cat backed up against the wall near instantly at that. If he could, his facial fur would probably have been tinted pink. "Ah, yes, of course Princess."

* * *

"My memories came to me gradually, starting about two years ago," Minako said, "It was a confusing time. Why was I getting these flashes of a life I didn't remember? But I'm pretty sure I have all my memories now. The only real problem has been keeping them in the past, because now-a-days I'm merely a 12-year-old girl. I don't have any of the tools I need to help me transform right now."

"I have two of them," Artemis replied, "But before I give you either of them, there's something I think you need to know."

"Higashi-_sempai_, right?" The golden-haired girl spat out the honourific with contempt. "Yes, I know who he really is. Narcissus, one of formerly loyal soldiers." She grimaced. "I've had time to think over the last year. I can't believe all the Shitennou would just betray Prince Endymion like that, so I've come to think they were forcibly brainwashed and turned to Beryl's cause. If they were captured like that, then Narcissus could as well. If that is truly the case, I have a plan to restore him. But enough of that, Artemis," Minako said, suddenly changing the subject, "Do you have the compact as well?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes I do," Artemis responded, "What are your plans, precisely?"

The pre-teen girl didn't respond for a few seconds, brushing her still-wet long hair streaming down past her pajamas, finally tying a red ribbon up to her hair. At last, she spoke, "I think I can't outright say I'm Sailor Venus. Even if it's a paper-thin disguise, I need to hold onto it. Where one of my formerly loyal soldiers is operating, there is bound to be at least one more, so the longer I can keep them from realising their former princess is around the better."

"Ah, so the Compact then," Artemis deduced. "Good thinking, Princess."

"Call me Minako," The girl beamed at him. "That's what my name is in this lifetime, and it's what I'll stick with. Now," Walking over to her desk, she opened a drawer, and brought out two objects. Walking back over to him, where the Mau was sitting on her bed, she sat back down next to him. "Do you know what these are?"

Artemis eyed them carefully. Was this a trick question? "It appears to be...a vial of water? And...a large spoon?" No, wait, that spoon looked almost like...

Minako giggled. "Close but on cigar, kitty." She told him what they were.

Befitting of his former role as a royal advisor, the feline quickly zeroed in on her plan.

He didn't have enough effort to be shocked at that, as he recoiled simply at the news of what the two objects were. "That place is still around?!" He gasped.

* * *

"...So, from now on, you will be my slave!" Higashi intoned, watching with a vicious glee as the girl, Haneda, fell under his spell. "Hehehe, with this spell, I'll soon have this entire area under control for the Dark Agency!"

The sound of a twig snapping could be heard. Quick as lightning, Higashi twisted his head. It was...another girl? She was dressed in a sailor fuku and scandalously small shirt with her V-neck and midriff showing, but there was something odd about her, more than just the bright colour scheme...she seemed to radiate power. "So, you saw that, didn't you?" He gloated, putting up a brave front. "Well, why don't you join her and fall under the thrall of my spell?"

"I don't think so, _Narcissus_," The girl responded.

Higashi was taken aback. How did she...? "Who are you? How do you know that name?" He demanded. That bad feeling about her outfit was beginning to compound.

"Hohohoho! You should know," The girl chuckled, and Narcissus began to see red at that laugh. "But since you don't, you can call me Sailor V! The Champion of Justice! The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit!"

Narcissus recoiled. She was a Senshi! One of those damned female guardians of the lost Kingdom, perhaps reincarnated in this modern age just like he had been.

The Senshi continued, "But enough of that. Not only turning the girls here into your slaves, but being a male and yet doling out good fashion advice...I hate sounding sexist, but for that I should punish you."

Narcissus moved to attack the girl, but suddenly found himself wet. _What_? He stumbled about, confused, wondering where all the water that had just splashed him had come from. His jeans also seemed to be rather loose...pulling them up, Narcissus suddenly realised very important. "What have you done to me?" The former soldier of Venus bellowed at Sailor V.

The self-declared Champion of Justice just winked and held up a wagging finger. "Didn't you hear? I said I was going to punish you!"

* * *

Time passed, and the cherry blossom flowers fell. One day, while Minako was out shopping, Artemis found himself on his communicator.

"Luuuuna, what should I do?" The white tomcat wailed to his black-furred counterpart. "Her method of dealing with the Dark Kingdom youma is frazzling my nerves!"

"Artemis!" The voice scolded him. "I will admit what she is doing is very...unorthodox, but she said she would reform them, correct? You haven't even had any trouble with Narcissus lately, right?"

"It's Narcissa now," Artemis said, "But still. He was the only human. The rest of them were all youma."

"You'll just have to put up with it, then." Luna declared. "As long as they no longer have the need to feed on humans anymore...I don't like it either, but the Princess is the Princess, and if she seems to know what she's doing, then it can't be helped. It's not worth it to expend our energies going against her wishes as long as her plan is working."

Artemis pawed at the air in frustration, but calmed down enough to give Luna his goodbyes before shuffling around on Minako's bed in a sulk, burying his head up against one of the pillows. With a sudden startle, he sprung up. Since when was _Luna_ the rational one?

* * *

It was with a shock that Nyannyan found herself on the ground, skidding through dirt from the sheer impact of the boot that had pressed itself in her face.

"What are you doing, nya-nya?" She hissed as she slowly brought herself back up. "Wait, you-"

"To think you would use the weak, precious lives of little kitties to lure humans in as your playthings!" Sailor V declared. "In the name of all of the feline family, I won't let you get away with this?"

"Why you..." Nyannyan growled, deciding to pull her trump card out right away. Slowly, an army of demon cats appeared behind her. "I'm a princess of the underworld, Nyan-Nyan-sama! You won't get away with this! Now, get her my manyan minyans!"

Sailor V just smirked as she saw the array of felines before her. "A cat is fine too."

* * *

They stood atop a bridge, the two of them, with a white cat to the side, and the barely-living body of Princess Lin-Lin to another. The action up to then had been frenetic, but the taller, older of the two was noticeably the worse for wear.

"So, you remember, don't you?" He asked, his glasses since discarded upon being broken by a nearly nasty punch, blood trickling down from one eye and from his lip. "So perhaps you know who I am, don't you?"

"I do, Adonis," Sailor V declared in her authoritative voice. "Now, let me ask you this. Did you willingly turn to Beryl of your own free will, or were you brainwashed?"

"Heh. Heheheh," Ace Saijyo, Danburite, Adonis, wheezed out a laugh. "I joined her of my own free will. She offered me a chance at greater power. With greater power, I thought, I was better-equipped to pursue you. Otherwise, I was nothing to what Kunzite was back then."

"What a sick man you are," Sailor V dismissed his confession with a few acerbic words. "But that reminds me. What do you think I did with all the youma that you sent into Tokyo, and Narcissus as well?"

"Huh?" Adonis was tired, the accumulation of many wounds taking their weight on him. "You killed them. Youma don't react well to your magical powers, and Narcissus was much the same I would bet."

Sailor V, Minako Aino, grinned, and his heart skipped several beats. There was something in that grin that scared him for the first time in his life.

"Nope! Wrong answer," Minako declared. "I punished each of them, far different from killing them. Just the same as I will do with you right now."

As the girl in red, blue and white walked towards him, Adonis amended his opinion. Forget the reborn Guardian of Venus scaring him. She _terrified_ him.

A few seconds later, 'he' was no more.

* * *

"Congratulations, Minako," Artemis sighed a few days later in the girl's bedroom, after Minako had bartered with Natsuna and Wakagi over some part-time aid to the Inspector-General's police force. "I think that was the last of them. The Dark Agency is no more."

"But the Dark Kingdom is still out there, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the moment to strike," Minako said, chewing on a fingernail. "And eventually, some of the other princesses may reawaken, especially Princess Serenity."

"Yes," The white-furred Mau responded. "For now, me and Boss will search for them. Take the lull time while the Dark Kingdom is in hiding to recuperate...and maybe make sure some of your, um, hanger-ons stay out of trouble."

"They'll be fine," Minako waved her hand in exasperation, as she walked over to lock the bedroom door, then went over and shut her window followed by closing her curtains. "Speaking of that, every group of girls needs a token male, don't you think, Artemis?"

"Wha-? Huh?" Was all Artemis had to say to that total non-sequitur.

"And I did say I had recovered all my memories as Princess, and I do mean all, which gives me a great deal of emotional maturity" Minako said, as she began to take all her clothes off, leaving the only other being in the room stuttering. "My memories also include what you typically walked around like. Don't you remember what I said to Nyannyan? A cat is fine too, though in this case he needs to transform into his other form first. And don't you worry, Artemis, the legal age of consent in Japan is 13." With a sly wink, she moved to the bed.

Later, Artemis would decide he didn't regret it.

* * *

**Months Later**

Usagi repressed a yawn as she moved her way towards the Osa-P. _Damnit Naru, why couldn't you be Awake so I don't have to keep coming to rescue your ass at the start of every Loop?, she thought to herself._

With a couple of long leaps, startling the black kitty following behind her, she finally landed on the street front, standing in front of the Osa-P's front door. Kicking the door open, she started her spiel, "Halt, youma! How dare you-"

And then stopped, as the moonlight shone in through the open door. Dust littered the floor along with the unconscious bodies of many of the patrons that had been hypnotised by the fake jewelry the youma had earlier sold. That there was a great pile of dust centered in the middle of the building indicated the youma had already been defeated, but that wasn't the most surprising part.

"Oh, hey Mina-P," Usagi waved at the other blonde in the room, who was dressed up in her get-up as Sailor V. Usagi had to admit, Minako made that costume look good. "You're Awake already?"

Minako nodded, "Yeah, Usa-chan, I've been Awake for some time. I've been like that since my time as Sailor V. It was rather entertaining, reliving my solo adventures for once. But that wasn't all I did, you see," She grinned, and Usagi was vaguely unsettled by her fellow Senshi's smile. "I put that time and the number of youma opponents I had to good use."

Slowly, Usagi became aware that there were more than just her, Minako, and the unconscious bodies of the patrons in the room. Out of the shadows came dozens of humans. Every one of them was female, that was the first thing she noticed, but quickly she noted other details...here, one with dark hair and vaguely feline features, there, a dark-skinned girl with almost canine features, there, one with very white hair despite her young profile.

The coup de grace was when Minako pulled out a vial of water and a ladle from underneath her skirt. "You used _that_?" She choked out. Suddenly, she realised just why the girls all seemed to have unusual features.

"Yep!" Minako declared. "With some Nyanniichuan water and the Ladle of Locking, I haven't actually killed a single youma this loop. Besides," She gestured to the nearly thirty females ringing the large presentation room, "With this, I think I have a head start on my own harem to counter yours!"

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Scene One**

Tieria Erde is from Gundam 00. A popular fan nickname for him is Vowels because, really, look at the number of vowels in his name. The problem only gets worse when he becomes Tieria Meiou.

**Scene Two**

This was originally going to be a lot shorter, then I got to writing about Usagi's crazy wacky random adventures while trying to get the mythical Mau-nip. Once my insane mind flashed upon putting Keith Richards in, I just lost it.

**Scene Three**

Originally, I was going to have Artemis be Awake as well. Then I decided that that didn't need to be the case, because it simply makes it more hilarious if he's not. How does Artemis know he's about to intrude on Minako not wearing any clothes? Magic.

Minako is Awake, but she's just passing it off as having all her memories as the reincarnation of Princess Venus.

Nyannichuan Water and the Ladle of Locking are from the Ranma ½ series. Nyannichuan, when somebody falls into the Spring at Jusenkyo or otherwise is doused with it, turns the victim into a young female human version of themselves. The Ladle of Locking, which can use just regular water, locks the being into that form. A common trope is that Usagi gets herself a huge harem by the end of canon, so Minako is just pre-empting her in this timeline.

Also, in the sadly-too-large chance that you've been raised entirely on the anime and haven't read much if any of the manga, Artemis totally does have a human form. Sadly, his fashion sense is lacking what with that shirt of his, unlike Narcissus Narcissa's.


End file.
